Seeing Him
by Star912
Summary: Elsa and Jack meet due to certain circumstances and a bit of hope now shines for Elsa. Will thins turn out like we hope they will?
1. My life

Elsa's POV

Every day was the same. I'd eat my meal then I'd be sent to my room to control my powers. I knew I couldn't control them. I had tried and tried over and over again over the past years. Sitting with my back to the door I would cry sometimes but I was getting better. But there was one fact that was true to me, but I just didn't want to face. Anna couldn't love me anymore.

 _Who can blame her if she did?_

All of the sudden I stopped talking to her or having any interaction at all just because she wouldn't slow down.

 _Why didn't she slow down? Why was my weakness those words she'd say grinning at me? "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Perhaps it was because our parents were always busy and being the young girl that I was, I wanted attention. I don't know

She doesn't even know what happened. She doesn't remember. A shiver and a soft gasp escaped my mouth, not because I was cold though- like that would happen- but because I was frightened. I'd never have a child so I wouldn't have an heir. I was dangerous, freezing things in an instant.

 _Stupid powers cornering me, how rude._

Probably kill a baby if I held one. Most of the girls outside hated me. Always said 'I thought I was too good for them and that's why I didn't come out.' And 'what a bad queen I was going to become.' I wanted to prove them wrong. Prove that I wish I had their lives. Be a normal girl with no powers. That thought made me chuckle.

 _Yea, fat chance that could happen. Keep dreamin' Elsa_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft tap on the door. I turned my head from my hugging knees position.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, your mother, your father and I would like to speak with you." This happened everyday but her tone of voice was so different. I couldn't help but be a little frightened of letting my parents inside.

 _Not like I really have a choice._

They were King and Queen and these were there rules and their kingdom. I stood up and turned towards the door unlocked it and slowly opened it to where they could see half of my face staring at the ground.

"Can we come in?" asked father. I slowly backed away dragging the door with me my eyes still glued to the ground. They stepped inside and father closed the door.

"How are you doing?" I furred my eyebrows,

"What do you mean?"

"With your power, Elsa, with your powers."

 _His voice was already sounding irritated._

"I'm never going to make any progress," I shurugged, "You both already know that." They both stared at me astounded by my words and I had to admit, I was shocked of the snap.

"Ok, well you know what?" said father his voice was getting louder.

"That doggy door we put in is for you."

 _And I thought me having powers was weird._

I lifted a brow, "Wait I'm confused," Mother pulled father back pulling herself in front of him.

"It's for your meals." She stated. "One of these days you are going to hurt your precious sister Anna again! You don't want that do you?" I gasped and found both of us with tears in our eyes.

"So- I" I looked at them enraged by them taking away what little freedom I had. "Get out!" They both stared wide eyed. "You don't even want me, do you? You wish you never had me?"

"No Elsa It's nothing like-"

"YOU LIAR! You wish you never had me! You're locking me in my room for the rest of my life. All I can see- All I can see is…" I stared towards the window and hiccup.

"Ugh… You're acting like Jack Frost!" father yelled.

"I don't know who he is, but I sware if you ever compare me to him again!"

Out of anger I formed a wall of ice in the room pushing my parents towards the door and shutting them out for good.

 _You don't want me? Well I don't want you either then._

I held my self in the corner feeling darkness around me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 **Author Note:**

 **I know I haven't updated for my other fanfic but I'm really debating on what should happen next. This idea for a Jelsa fanfic just came to me so please deal with it. Review if you enjoyed!**


	2. The Jump

Ch. 2 The Jump

Elsa's POV

I woke up now, and staring at my large window. It's evening already, and I heard my stomach growl. I kind of wanted to run away, but that idea kind of scared me.

 _Where would I even go?!_

I undid my braid and then let all my hair fall. It's not like it really mattered what my hair looked like if no one saw me. With that confidence now beginning to grow inside me, I walked to the opposite side of the room, furthest from the door to a small bookcase.

 _Now who are you Jack Frost?_

It's sort of weird my parents putting a bookcase in here, stupid really, but I guess they wanted me to be educated. Then why don't I have a tutor?

 _Dummy! So you don't freeze or kill the person on accident or out of frustration that you couldn't get something right._

As I squatted looking at the books in the bookshelf, I felt a bit dumb but smart at the same time. I only knew the alphabet and little words, that's all I learned. I huffed as I looked through.

 _J or G? I think J! J-a-?_

Yea I could definitely use some improvement.

Jack's POV

I walked on the roof of the castle… now where is she? I guess you can say I've been ease dropping on this girl's parents that are both king and queen, but one of their daughters has snow powers like me too!

 _Hope she can help me!_

I flew around this very large castle, looking for her. She's probably inside. Dang… I signed with my hands on my knees as I sat on a window sill. I shrugged resting on the window sill in a sleeping position happy with this comfortable space. My eyes wandered to the inside of the window as I saw a blonde headed girl with a book on her lap reading it. Well, at least she was trying to. I chuckled in amusement as she walked over to where I was and I froze.

 _Oh yea… SHE CAN'T SEE ME! You idiot, why do you keep forgetting?_

She turned her back to me, so I looked over her shoulder at what she was reading. NO WAY! It was about me! Well not exactly, after picking up a few words -pretty easy to do with her going so slow- I realized this book almost made me seem like some evil character who freezes everything! Don't get me wrong, I love my snow, BUT I GOT SELF CONTROL!

"So they think I'm evil huh?" we said in unison, I addressing the population, but what's she talking about? I saw her throw the book on the floor which I was both scared and proud of her for doing so. Now, I have seen a lot of kids throw a tantrum before but this wasn't exactly a tantrum. She ran over to the door trying to open it, why was it blocked by a large chunk of ice? The lady I'm trying to get help from best not be the one who did that, locking someone in a room.

"Please let me out!" she yelled as I looked sort of worried and confused.

 _Was this girl some trapped maid or something? Maybe they murder people here! No…. now you're just thinking of the worst possible outcome!_

Elsa's POV

I covered my mouth and I ended up in the same position as earlier. Crying on the floor like a baby.

 _Okay this is enough! I ripped out a page from the back of the book and began to write._

 _Der Arendelle,_

 _Im sory that I hurt Anna. Mom, dad, I can't take anymore. This is best for Anna, for both of you and Arendelle._

 _Im sory,_

 _Elsa_

I took the note and set it by the window.

 _Am I really going to do this?_ I looked at the window and nodded.

 _It's better this way._ I said a quick prayer hoping that God would forgive me for giving up. With my hands shaking, I froze the window and I continued to make it colder and colder until it exploded.

 _I'm not evil, Jacks probably not evil either._

I ran to the back of the room and then started running towards the window and jumped.

 **Author's POV**

 **No this isn't the end of the story. Poor Elsa, well it's kind of my fault but it will get better! Review!**


	3. Invisible Snow

Ch. 3 Invisible Snow

Elsa's POV

I ran out and jumped, frozen tears now streaming down my face.

 _This is for you Ana. I know it doesn't seem like it but things will be better for both you and me._ Time was suddenly frozen.

 _Am I dead?... Probably…_

But the time that froze was in front of me: Ana and I… together, playing with...each other, when she knew I had powers.

 _We played together?_

I know we did at one time but it's so hard to recall. We did play together! She loved me! Every morning she would get up early to see my talent. She looked up to me… I felt a tear going down my face, but this time, and at no other time, it was warm. I was able to feel sisterly love and the warmth of a happy heart.

 _ **I shouldn't have done this!I shouldn't have given up!**_

I then feel pressure. Something around me, covered with snow pulling me back up. I didn't know I could do that!

 _I know I can't do that!_

The thin invisible snow blanketed and tightened around me. It wasn't me or my powers. The only actions at the moment which I contained were strange tears and shock. Something or rather someone was saving my life, giving me a second chance.

 **But who would take the time to even save me!**

I suddenly became scared of this unknown and strange vibe, and I felt as if it were about to punish me. As I was lifted back up to the window, I wiggled and kicked out of the grasp of this being, plopping me onto the floor. I held my hip, but quickly got up, ready to defend myself if need be, if need be.

"Stand back! I'm grateful for you saving my life, but I don't know who or what you are. So reveal yourself!" I saw the snow now, bits falling to the floor, and going towards me, I dodged it and it went towards the small book shelf, grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Are you some sort of spirit?! Can you not talk?" The paper was then in my face, interrupting any other questions about to spill out of my mouth. On it was written a name that I had just seen not too long ago.

 _ **Jack Frost**_

 **Author's note**

… **.i know… it's a short chapter. I've been busy with school lately but I came up with this idea so there. You best be happy and…. REVIEW!** _ **  
**_


	4. Control?

Ch. 4 Control?

Elsa's POV

I was nearly about to scream but I felt something that felt like a hand cover my mouth, disabling me from making any noises besides muffled whines. Then I heard something quiet in my ear. "You're starting to believe." I shivered quickly pushing Jack Frost away and stumbling into the corner.

 _A corner really?! Now I'm cornered! Oh Elsa you're so punny!_

I was about to scream again for help, heaven knows no help would probably come, I was going to perhaps kick and punch wherever as well. But I felt two hands holding my wrists against the wall.

 _Oh my God! This better not be leading where I think it'll be leading!_

"Please," Jack Frost began pleading," Please just believe and you'll see me!"

"I do believe! I do believe that you're holding my wrists! I believe you're real!" I began to sniffle a bit, completely terrified of what he was going to do to me. And do you know what he did? He took himself, that soft blanket of snow, and wrapped himself around me. Even though it was warm and kind and all these other strange feelings I haven't felt in years, I asked him to do me a favor.

"Please let me go." I didn't realize it at the time, but my eyes were completely shut and then I opened them when I felt him release me. I could see him. Oh and seeing him was nice. It was a relief to see someone else with the same adversaries. I thought I was the only one in the world who felt secluded.

"Jack," I looked him right in the eyes and so he would know that I could see him. I smiled shyly a bit, rubbing my eyes.

"You can see me?" his words were like a question of hope for a miracle. I'm guessing for him it was one. All I did was nod.

He ran up to me and gave me an enormous hug to which I responded by pushing him away. I didn't know what a hug was. I never had one. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I went to the door with the ice in front of it.

"Hey can I borrow that?" I pointed to his skinny staff.

"Oh so she's not completely cold."

"No, I'm cold. Plenty."

 _Weirdo._

"Weirdo," he called me

"You know I was literally thinking the exact same thing." I huffed at him not giving me the stick and I tried to push and pull on my own.

"I'm sorry," he said, I furred my eyebrows.

"For what? You saved my life, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now."

"Well if it wasn't for these crazy people locking you in here you wouldn't of had to try to escape." I took in a breath. So he thought I was just trying to escape?

He walked back over to the note that I had left by the window sill, and then he looked at me in horror.

"You were trying to commit suicide. Crazy people didn't lock you in here. You did. He looked at the door blocked with ice and I swallowed.

"Well it's like you said. 'If it wasn't for those crazy people' I wouldn't be here in the first place."

"They're your parents." I nodded and held my head and then I heard my stomach growl. He must've too.

"You hungry?" I looked down and tried to avoid this strange judgment, of him finding out things that no one was supposed to know about. 'Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.'

 _Well now they know._

Ha, that sounds like a song.

"You're that girl." I looked at him. Is he now thinking of what the girls on the outside had said. Has he ever even heard what they've said? I decided I should play innocent.

"What girl?"

"The girl I've been looking for." I laughed both to my relief and also to my amusement.

"What girl. Am I fulfilling some prophecy or something?! No no wait- I'm the only one who can save the planet!" I started laughing so hard that my lungs started to hurt since they weren't used to this strange fun breathing. I stopped laughing and held my side and looked up back at him. HE didn't look so amused.

"I wanted you to help me."

I felt a little bad not exactly knowing what to say, or if I should apologize.

"Well, how can I help you?"

"You can teach me how to control my powers." I sighed and stared at the ground.

"Uhh… I can't." He put his arm out, as if that was my final word on the subject.

"Please please I really need your help." I looked up back at him feeling some tears coming to my eyes. I really can't help anyone can I?

"It's not that I don't want to… it's that I… Don't you see? Don't you see this?!" I refered my arms to the room we were in. "My parents locked me in here because I can't control my powers!" His face then made a face as if to say, 'wha?'

"I thought you locked yourself in here." I breathed in, I really hated this guy listening to every detail.

"My parents have locked me in here using real locks. A couple of hours ago I pushed them out with some ice. I just didn't-" I started crying. Crying in front of a complete and total stranger. But once again a blanket of snow surrounded me.

"It's okay, it's okay." I shook my head.

 _It would never be okay._

 **Author's Note**

 **Guys I am super sorry I haven't updated in literally a month or more! So sorry but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, maybe cried a little, IDK But anyway please review and give me some tips on what should happen next** **. REVIEW!**


End file.
